


Physical therapy

by SxrgentBxrnes



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Fluff, Hurt Bucky Barnes, Injury Recovery, M/M, Physical Therapy, Recovery, Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro, Stucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22687678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SxrgentBxrnes/pseuds/SxrgentBxrnes
Summary: Bucky comes home sore and tired after physio. Steve is there to comfort and tend to his boyfriend.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	Physical therapy

Bucky opened the door to his and Steve's apartment, he was sore, achey and annoyed. He'd just gotten back from his physio therapy at the tower's Med bay. He walked in, kicking off his combat boots and went straight for the couch, belly flopping onto it, causing him to hiss at the pain in his shoulder and back. He sighed and buried his face deep into the cushions.

Steve was sketching in the bedroom when he heard the door open and bucky's boots hitting the floor, he waited a few minutes then put down his sketchbook to go greet his boyfriend, he'd just gotten back from physical therapy so he'd need someone to take care of him, and Steve was gonna be that person.   
He opened the door, seeing Bucky with his face buried into the couch gave him an ache in his chest, he hated seeing his boy in pain, he despised it so he was damn sure he was gonna change it. He slowly walked round to the side of the couch and knelt down on the floor next to the brunette, gently running his fingers through his hair.   
Bucky practically purred at the familiar feeling of his hair being played with, The blonde smiled. "That nice buck?" Bucky nodded, Steve very carefully placed a hand between his boyfriend's shoulder blades, Bucky hissed slightly in pain, Steve wanted to revoke his hand but knew Bucky would thank him after he was done.  
Steve slowly and gently started to kneed the tightened muscles, making sure to be as careful as possible not to hurt the ex assassin.   
As soon as he picked up on what Steve was doing Bucky ached for the contact, he hummed at the feeling of his tense muscles relaxing under Steve's warm hands, the ache between his shoulders slowly disappearing .  
Steve made his way down bucky's back, making sure to tend to every muscle along the route. Bucky moaned when all his muscles relaxed and Steve lifted him up so he could sit down. Bucky whined at being moved but then relaxed once Steve pulled him down into him. He smiled and rested his head in the soldier's lap, Steve planted a kiss to his temple and started to once again run his fingers through bucky's long hair, gently massaging his scalp. Bucky loved having his hair petted, the sensation of Steve's nails gently scratching his scalp made him sleepy.   
Steve looked down at his boyfriend, he couldn't stop himself from smiling, he looked content. The ex assassin's eyes were drooping shut and he was like a dead weight in Steve's lap, he looked like he was about to sleep, but he was forcing himself not to. Steve placed his other hand on the top of bucky's back and started rubbing in soothing circles. "Go to sleep bucky bear" he coaxed softly, planting a loving kiss to his boyfriend's hair "I'll still be here when you wake up".  
Bucky let his eyes close, he felt safe in his stevie's arms, it felt so right, he'd never been happier. "Night stevie, love you" Steve smiled, Bucky was barely audible as he let sleep consume him but steve had heard what he'd said. "love you too buck, love you too"


End file.
